


Post 4.09

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: Picks up literally right after the end of 4.09





	Post 4.09

Bitty turns around to look at the three freshmen, his look of shock quickly shifting back into a look of rage.

“Haus. Now.”

Louis started to talk, but Bitty silenced him with a glare.

“No talking until we get there. Now, march!”

The Waffles bowed their heads and dutifully started walking towards the Haus. Bitty followed them, using the time to consider what he had seen in the basement. Connor knew he was gay and out, so why did he run? And what about his high school girlfriend?

The Waffles filed into the Haus and Bitty directed them to the Green Couch. Lord knows Bitty loves the Waffles, but after their actions today he didn’t think he’d feel too bad if one of them caught something from the couch. Bitty stood in front of them, arms crossed.

“Do you know why I’m angry, boys?” he asked, staring each of them down. Hops kept glancing at and away from Bitty like a kid who doesn’t want to be picked to answer a question in math class. Bully looked calm and kept quiet, but his unwillingness to meet Bitty’s eyes betrayed his nervousness. Louis acted the opposite.

“Okay, Bitty, I know the drinking age in America is twenty-one, but that is stupid. The drinking age in Sweden is eighteen! Eighteen!” he protested.

“I’m not upset about the drinking,” Bitty told him. “Hell, when I was your age I’d come over here and Shitty would get me drunk at three P.M. on a Tuesday while watchin’ Golden Girls re-runs!”

“Oh,” Louis said, sinking back into the couch.

Bitty sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I’m mad because this is the ONE party I told y’all not to go to, and yet you still went! Stupid things always happen at this party, people always get in trouble, and I tried to warn y’all but you didn’t listen!”

“Whiskey was there,” Bully calmly pointed out.

“Conn- Whiskey is a different story.” Bitty took a deep breath. “He’s always been smart when it comes to parties. And so far y’all haven’t proved to me that you can be smart like him. So for that, I’m going to revoke your pie privileges for two weeks.”

All three Waffles jumped at that.

“What?” Hops shouted, a look of despair on his face. “Nooo!”

“Dude…” Bully said, looking sad.

“Bitty please!” Louis pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Bitty raised his eyebrow. “Do you want me to make it three?”

Bully elbowed Louis, who quieted down immediately.

“No, thank you,” Louis said, bowing his head again. Bitty watched the three for a moment before nodding.

“Good. Now I want y’all to think about what you’ve done. And the next time I warn you against goin’ somewhere, I hope you’ll think twice about going. Get back to your dorms.”

The Waffles nodded and filed out the door. Hops, the last to leave, paused and turned around.

“Hey Bitty?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah Hops?” Bitty said, dropping his angry tone.

“Is Whiskey gonna be okay?”

Bitty gave him a gentle smile. “I’m sure he will be. Now you get on home.”

Hops nodded and left. Bitty pulled out his phone to text the group chat about the Waffle’s lack of pie privileges, hoping he was right about Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write the drinking conversation between Bitty and Louis because I felt like Bitty wouldn't be mad because of that, and then this happened. Hopefully, 4.10 (or later) will be a happy conclusion!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [heresyourchecksir](http://heresyourchecksir.tumblr.com/)


End file.
